Halloween Terror
by animehime20
Summary: During Halloween, some students decide to try and scare Jaden. Will they be successful? Or will Jesse show them the true wrath of a boyfriend who wants to protect his lover from any harm? JesseXJaden Spiritshipping fluff
1. Chapter One: Halloween Terror

**Title**: Halloween Terror

**Genre**: romance, humor

**Rating**: T for language and fluff scenes

**Pairing**: JesseXJaden

**Summary**: During Halloween, some older students decide to scare the young students of Duel Academy. When the gang splits up for a haunted house walk, the senior students decide to scare Jaden to see if the famous Jaden Yuki is actually afraid. Will Jesse be there to save Jaden? Or will the poor brunette become terrified beyond all belief? Will they get revenge? Or will the seniors have the last laugh?

Me: My Halloween special for you guys!!

Lucy: Thanks, Aibou!

Me: Dedicated to all my reviewers!

Lucy: Please review it and tell us what you liked the most about this!

**_Chapter One: Halloween Terror_**

Halloween night. A night of frights and of terrors. A night of terror and pure fear. But it wasn't all bad around Duel Academy at Halloween time. This was the night that was filled with pranks and terror. Not to mention the admiration of the lovers.

Syrus was dressed up as a cat, fake cat ears and a cat tail extending from the outfit he was wearing. Chazz was dressed up as a devil while the others were dressed up in various costumes. Jesse was dressed up as a vampire, a long cape and fake fangs made up his costume.

Jaden was dressed up as an angel with traslucent wings. He was clothed in all white, his outfit was beautiful and it made him look beautiful. Jesse walked up and grasped Jaden from behind, pulling him down into a deep kiss. Jaden moaned into the kiss.

Tonight would be perfect...

**SPIRITSHIPPING 4 EVER**

"Okay! Time for the haunted house! Everyone pair up with someone! I want no one walking around alone," Crowler said, raising his hand into the air. Jim latched his arm around Jesse, which he and Syrus had planned on doing. Jesse was going to go with Jim, and Syrus was going to go with Jaden for the first part of the haunted house, and then they would switch.

"Jay, be careful," Jesse said, kissing his lover's forehead. Jaden smiled and nodded before he and Syrus took off for the haunted house. Jesse followed Jim into the haunted building, his eyes watching Jaden disappear from view.

**SPIRITSHIPPING 4 EVER**

"EEK!" Syrus hollered, latching onto Jaden as he saw a ghost puppet pop up out of nowhere. Jaden smiled at his friend before placing his hand on Syrus's head. They then proceeded to walk down the hallway, merely watching for anything that was gonna come and attack them.

_Behind the Walls..._

"You got the painting ready?" an obelisk blue student asked. The others nodded before setting the painting up, smirks planted gently on their faces. The leader smiled as he saw Jaden coming towards the area where the painting was. Megaphines and voice changers were placed where the painting was.

"Heh. Yuki won't know what hit him..." the leader smirked before setting up the painting.

_Back with Jaden and Syrus..._

Jaden and Syrus both continued to walk down the hallway and towards the painting, when suddenly, the lights switched off. Syrus gasped as a hand suddenly shot out and grasped his ankle. Syrus scrreamed and raced away in terror.

Jaden gasped as some of the lights went up, revealing that Syrus wasn't there anymore. The brunette gasped and glanced around in terror as he found himself all alone in the haunted house, with no one around him. Jaden was alone...

All alone...

**SPIRITSHIPPING 4 EVER**

"S-Syrus...? Sy? A-are you there?" Jaden called, afraid of what was going to happen to him. He found himself all alone, standing the center of the hallway trembling visibly. He hugged his arms and slowly started rubbing them, his pupils small with terror.

"I-I'm scared... Jesse..." Jaden whispered. He glanced over and saw a painting on the wall with a picture of a hand on it. The hand was covered in blood, and Jaden shuddered as he stepped closer to it. The hand seemed to tremble a bit.

"**_Are you afraid of the dark? Are you afraid to be all alone?_**" an echoed voice that sounded familiar asked. Jaden trembled as the hand slowly lifted up, clawing its hand and shuddering visibly. It then slowly reached for Jaden.

"**_I see. You are afraid... Your soul is perfect... I want it... I want it..._**" the amplified voice said, the hand slowly reaching for Jaden. Jaden gasped as the hand suddenly lunged towards him, clawed and ready to kill if neccessary.

"**_GIVE IT TO ME!!_**" the voice screamed in a scary tone. Jaden gasped, his lips trembling, his eyes wide as he covered his ears. He squeezed his eyes shut tightly and clenched his teeth in terror as the hand lunged for him.

"IYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!"

**SPIRITSHIPPING 4 EVER**

Jesse gasped as he heard Jaden screaming. The bluenette jolted to a stop, his green eyes casting a glance in the direction in which Jaden had gone off with Syrus. Jim glanced over at Jesse and shook his shoulder.

"Jess, what's wrong?" the aussie asked. Jesse shook free from the black-haired man and suddenly raced down the hallway. He had determination set in his green eyes as his feet pounded against the ground towards the place where Jaden was.

'_Please! Please, Lord, please let him be all right!_' the bluenette pleaded in his mind. He suddenly found a familiar place where he had seen Jaden and Syrus go off before. He knew exactly where he was going. Jesse then raced into another hallway.

"JADEN!" he screamed, gasping as he saw the brunette kneeling on the ground in front of a painting, his shoulders shaking as his ears were covered by his hands. Sobs could be heard coming from the brunette as he shuddered.

"Jaden..." Jesse whispered. Jaden gasped and glanced over at Jesse, tears streaming down his cheeks from his wide brown eyes. Jesse's green eyes widened as he went down by Jaden and pulled the brunette into an embrace. Jaden grasped the front of Jesse's shirt and sobbed into it.

"Jaden... Jaden, are you all right? Did someone hurt you?" the bluenette asked. Jaden slowly shook his head and clutched onto Jesse for dear life, as if he would vanish if Jaden wasn't holding him tight in his arms. Jesse sighed and placed his hand on the back of Jaden's head, slowly stroking his hair to comfort him.

"Jay... It's all right now... I'm here... It's okay..." the bluenette duelist said in a comforting voice. Jaden's sobs slowly calmed down, but he was still clinging onto Jesse for dear life. Jesse placed his head ontop of Jaden's, sighing in content.

"You're all right. You're okay, Jaden. You're safe now..." the blue-haired boy whispered. Jaden nodded and continued shivering in his lover's embrace, tears streaming from his brown eyes still. Jesse slowly glanced up as he heard slight laughing coming from behind the painting.

Voices of the senior obelisk students...

Jesse grit his teeth as he tightened his hold on the sobbing brunette. Jaden shivered at the sudden movement, but felt totally safe in his blue-haired lover's arms. Jesse glared at the painting, his eyes turning red for a quick moment with anger.

'_Those bastards... I'll kill them for scaring Jay like that!! How dare they!!_' the bluenette thought in anger. He then smirked widely, a thought striking him as he rested his head ontop of Jaden's, making the brunette feel even safer.

'_We'll definately get them back... Revenge will be awesome later tonight... I'll get the gang in on it... But first... Jaden needs me,'_ the bluenette thought. He slowly kissed the brunette's forehead, before slowly lifting Jaden's chin up so he was looking into the brunette's eyes.

"Jay..." Jesse whispered, frowing at the tears that were cascading down the brunette's cheeks and were turning his eyes red. Jesse sighed and gently went down, kissing the brunette lovingly on the lips. Jaden gasped, allowing Jesse's tongue inside of him.

"Unn.... mm..." Jaden moaned, loving the feeling and taste of Jesse's tongue running over his own, a small war becoming started. Jesse won of course, and his mouth mapped around the brunette's, making Jaden moan loudly as the tongue of his lover stroked his own.

Jesse slowly broke the kiss, a trail of saliva keeping him and Jaden connected together. Jaden panted heavily, his eyes covered with lust and desire as Jesse smirked and kissed his nose lovingly. Jaden yawned before resting his head on Jesse's shoulder.

"Jesse, I..." Jaden whispered, getting cut off by Jesse placed a finger over his lips. The bluenette shushed the brunette before kissing his nose lovingly again, and then pulling Jaden into the warmest embrace he could manage. Jesse smirked before whispering in Jaden's ear.

"I have a plan to get revenge on those senior bastards..."

---

Me: This was fun to write!

Lucy: I can imagine!

Me: Do you guys want another chapter?

Lucy: Yee! That depends on what the readers say!

Me: Please tell me what you liked the best and if you want another chapter! I will update my other stories soon!


	2. Chapter Two: Halloween Revenge

**Title**: Halloween Terror

**Genre**: romance, humor

**Rating**: T for language and fluff scenes

**Pairing**: JesseXJaden

**Summary**: During Halloween, some older students decide to scare the young students of Duel Academy. When the gang splits up for a haunted house walk, the senior students decide to scare Jaden to see if the famous Jaden Yuki is actually afraid. Will Jesse be there to save Jaden? Or will the poor brunette become terrified beyond all belief? Will they get revenge? Or will the seniors have the last laugh?

Me: Okay! Seeing as all of you demanded it...

Lucy: Chapter two is up and running!

Me: This was really fun to write as you can imagine!

Lucy: I know Adrian isn't in the obelisk dorms, but in this, Aibou made him the obelisk leader person.

Me: Yes! So please enjoy this chapter...

Lucy: The gang's revenge!!

**_Chapter Two: Halloween Revenge_**

_With the Gang..._

"They did _what_ to Jaden?!" Jim hollered in disbelief. Jesse nodded and explained once again what the obelisk students had done to his lover, still keeping a hold on the shivering brunette. Jesse released his lover for a quick second, and the moment he did, Syrus and Hassleberry clung to the brunette angel.

"Aniki!! I'm sorry I ran off and left you all alone to be attacked by those idiots!!" the miniature bluenette started sobbing into Jaden's chest. Jaden smiled and started petting Syrus's head, telling him that it was all right and that he forgave him. Chazz cracked his knuckles.

"So, how are we gonna get those bastards back? Are we gonna beat them up?!" the ravenette yelled. Jesse shook his head and smirked before summoning the entire gang into a big circle, a smile placed on his lips.

"Here's the plan..."

**SPIRITSHIPPING 4 EVER**

_With the Obelisk Seniors..._

"HA HA HA! THAT WAS GREAT!!" Adrian laughed loudly. The other two students, named Gerard and Damon, started laughing as well.

"Did you see the look on Yuki's face when we shot the hand out at him?! Priceless!!" Damon hollered, throwing his arms into the air and laughing loudly, causing the other two students to start laughing hysterically. As they were laughing and walking down the hallways, they realized how creepy it was.

Even with the lights on, it looked like they were walking through a foggy graveyard. There were coffins all over, and tombstones coated in fog. A cauldron sat in the back of the room, and there was sharp fences and everything.

Suddenly, the lights went off.

**SPIRITSHIPPING 4 EVER**

"H-hey! If this is a joke, it isn't funny!!" Adrian hollered to whoever had shut the lights off. The three students huddled together, shuddering in terror as the lights going off made the graveyard scene look even more startling.

Suddenly, a glowing person in all white was sitting near the tombstone, sobbing his eyes out.

The sudden sight of the glowing boy in white made Adrian jump. The others shuddered as they saw who the spirit was. It was Jaden, kneeling by one of the tomb stones sobbing his eyes out, his skin a pale blue and his hair a light brown.

"J-Jaden! I-if this is revenge for us scaring you, you'll need to do better than that!" Adrian yelled. Jaden ignored him and continued sobbing his eyes out. Adrian and Gerard took a step forward as they suddenly heard a voice. The voice made them stop.

"**_Little ghost... why are you crying?_**" a spooky voice that sounded familiar asked. Jaden looked up at a coffin and started sobbing even harder before pointing a bloody finger at the three obelisk students who had scared him so badly.

"I... I was all alone... and they... scared me to death..." the brunette ghost sobbed. Adrian gulped, followed by Gerard and Damon. Suddenly, the coffin that was in front of Jaden was thrown open and something sat up.

It was Jesse, but of course, Adrian and his friends were too freaked out to realize that. Jesse was still dressed as a vampire, only he had made the fangs longer, and made a thin trail of blood come from his lips. Jesse pointed a finger at the three seniors.

"**_Rise, my monsters! Rise and destroy them! Come, Witch of the North, and destroy these horrid creatures for taking the life of an innocent child!!_**" Jesse hollered, using a voice amplifier that was inside his false fangs to make his voice creepier.

The lights went up on Alexis, who was dressed up as a creepy witch who was roaming her hands over the smoking cauldron, cackling exactly like a witch, her hair tinted green for effect. The seniors actually believed that she was a witch.

They didn't see that it was Alexis.

**SPIRITSHIPPING 4 EVER**

"Come, my pretties! Come awaken... My Devil... awaken... Awaken and show these horrid humans what happens when you mess with a creture from our side of the world. Awaken my prescious Devil and show them who is the true master of fear!" Alexis hollered in an old voice, cackling exactly like a witch. The senior obelisks screamed.

Suddenly, false fire went up, and Chazz popped up, dressed as the Devil. Chazz was wearing false horns, all red, and looked extremely scary. He glanced around and roared loudly at the students. Adrian screamed as Chazz made a lunge for him and his two friends.

Damon screamed and started running away, followed by his two friends. Adrian glanced around for a place to escape, but Jesse wouldn't hear of it. In the distance, a door slammed, and the three seniors jumped into the air in terror.

"**_Come, my monsters! Awaken and show these damned humans the true meaning of the word terror. You think you're scary!? Then try this on for size!! AWAKEN, MY CREATURES OF THE NIGHT!!_**" Jesse cackled, throwing his head back in laughter.

Suddenly, a bloody hand came from the ground and grasped Adrian's ankle.

**SPIRITSHIPPING 4 EVER**

Adrian screamed as the hand started pulling a body from the ground. The person hanging onto him was Syrus. Syrus was wearing a torn up uniform with tons of stage make-up on, making him look like a zombie. His glasses were cracked, ahdn one of his eyes was painted over so it looked like he was missing an eye. He opened his mouth and growled loudly.

"AAH!!" Adrian screamed, shaking Syrus from his foot. The mini-bluenette made a lunge for him, grasping his pant leg and starting to drag him to the ground. Adrian screamed for help, but before Damon and Gerard could help him, two hands shot from the ground and grasped their ankles.

The hands pulled two more bodies from the ground, both of them being Jim and Axel dressed up the same way Syrus was. The two 'zombies' moaned and growled as they started pulling the seniors to the ground. Jim stared into Damon's eyes.

"Sooooul... I waaaant it... Your souuuul... Give it to meeee!!" the aussie whispered in a weak, zombiefied voice. Damon screamed and broke free from Jim's hold and started running. Adrian and Gerard followed, all of them screaming to get out of there before they were killed.

Hassleberry sat in the shadows, his eyes painted over and his enitre body covered in a monsterous costume. He had many tenticals coming from his back, long fangs, blood red markings on his body, and tons of face-paint that made him look creepy. As Adrian and his friends ran by, Hassleberry lunged for them.

"RAAAAAAAAAR!!" he screamed, making his eyes into their dinosaur version. Adrian, Gerard, and Damon screamed in terror before running away, not realizing that Hassleberry was laughing at them behind their backs.

"W-we gotta get out of here! There are real monsters!!" Damon screamed. Adrian and Gerard nodded, and were suddenly stopped as they came to a well resting near the side of the graveyard scene. They looked around the haunted house room, looking for an escape, when suddenly, a hand landed on the side of the well.

A girl with long black hair pulled herself up and out of the well. Blood came from her hands, and she slipped onto the ground, trembling and slowly crawling forward. Blair reached forward with her bloody hands as she moved in a jerky-fashion towards the petrified boys.

"_Diiie.... Diiiie... I waaant you to diiiie..._" Blair said in a creepy voice, her head still lowered. She grasped Adrian's ankle with her blood-covered hands and then lifted her head up suddenly, the make-up making it look like one of her eyes was missing.

"_GIVE ME YOUR SOUL AND DIIIIE!!_" she screamed, appearing just like Samara from the Ring. The boys screamed and broke free from her grasp before panicking and racing towards the place where the exit was supposed to be. They then came to a pool filled with red paint, which looked like blood.

Suddenly, bubbling came from the tub and Zane, Aster, and Atticus pried themselves from the tub, all coated in red dye, making them look like they were covered in blood. The three 'ghosts' threw their heads back and roared loudly.

"IYAAAAAAAAGH!!!" the three seniors screamed, all of them scooting into the corner as the others walked up, dragging their bodies in zombie-like fashions, arms outstretched and ready to grasp anything in their way. Jesse followed with Jaden walking right next to him.

"Give meee your soooul... I waaaant it..." Jim and Axel both groaned, reaching for the three cowering seniors. Syrus crawled on the ground and grabbed at their ankles, groaning and roaring slightly in a zombie-like voice. Suddenly, two creatures covered in red dye, appearing like blood floated in front of the the three friends.

"Ruuubbbiiiii...." Ruby groaned, reaching her paws out at the three seniors.

"Kuuurrrriiiii" Winged Kuriboh moaned, his eyes wide and frihgtening. He and Ruby floated closer to the three seniors, joining in the choir of moaning and groaning that was coming from the creatures of the night.

Adrian and his friends shuddered and hugged one another, their eyes wide with terror. They closed their eyes tightly before screaming.

"IYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAGHHH!!!!!"

**SPIRITSHIPPING 4 EVER**

As the three seniors screamed, the creatures of the night suddenly stopped mere inches from the three screaming students. Adrian and his friends were shivering violently before they started stammering violently.

"D-don't kill us! P-please spare us! We're sorry we killed Jaden! Please forgive us..." Adrian and his friends cried. The creatures of the night looked around at one another before their lips parted and they did the most unexpected thing.

They started laughing hysterically.

"W-what!?" Adrian hollered in terror. The creatures of the night laughed and pointed at themselves, leaning down so they were even closer to the group before hollering loudly at them.

"It's us, you idiots! Fooled you!" the gang laughed. Jaden laughed the hardest, followed by Jesse and the others, who were busy laughing hysterically. Adrain sputtered in anger before standing up with his friends, their noses in the air.

"W-we weren't afraid! We knew it was you guys all along!" he yelled, folding his arms over his chest. Zane, Aster, and Atticus, still covered in blood, went up behind the friends and went right by their ears, smirks on their lips.

"Steal your souls..." they whispered. Adrian and his friend's eyes grew wide as they screamed and raced away from the graveyard scene, out into the campus of Duel Academy, babbling hysterically and pointing back at the graveyard scene, all freaking out.

The gang started laughing, all of them high-fiving Jesse and saying what an awesome job they had all done. Jaden thanked everyone while they all hugged Jaden and started laughing again, recalling what had happened.

"That was great!!" Jesse laughed, taking off his fangs so he wasn't talking in a creepy voice anymore.

"Did you see the wicked witch thing I did?!" Alexis laughed, earning even more laughs from the gang. Hassleberry pointed at Blair.

"Good job, Blair! I almost wet myself from how good that was...!!" the black-haired boy laughed. Jaden started laughing while Syrus and Jim high-fived one another, saying what a good job their costumes and acting had done.

"Nice acting Jay! That was excelent!" Axel said, slapping Jaden on the back. As the gang complimented one another, they were all laughing loudly.

Their revenge was complete.

**SPIRITSHIPPING 4 EVER**

_Later..._

"That was still great!" Jim laughed, the rest of the gang following in their laughter as they proceeded to walk towards the Halloween Party that was going on. Jaden leaned up against Jesse's shoulder and sighed.

"Thanks, Jesse... Thanks for sticking up for me..." the brunette whispered. Jesse smiled and kissed Jaden's forehead. The rest of the gang smiled at the lover's before spotting the Halloween Party off in the distance. The gang laughed and then Zane spoke up.

"You think Adrian and his group are gonna be at the party?" he asked. Atticus shrugged.

"Who knows. After the way he pissed himself after what we did to him, I think he'd wet himself just seeing the decorations," the brunette laughed, earning even more laughs from the gang. Jesse hugged Jaden close as they entered the Halloween Party.

Everything was wonderful tonight.

---

Me: THAT WAS FUN!!

Lucy: OH, I WISH I COULD HAVE FREAKED THEM OUT LIKE THAT!! Geez, the gang was crazy!!

Me: That was really, really fun!

Lucy: I know! Okay, so... do you guys want another chapter like a Halloween Party or something?

Me: And an awesome make-out scene?

Lucy: Ohh... Get them excited Aibou!

Me: Yes... I have the whole scene thought out and I really wanna write it.

Lucy: You readers game?

Me: Please review and tell me what you liked the best about this!


	3. Chapter Three: Party MakeOut

**Title**: Halloween Terror

**Genre**: romance, humor

**Rating**: T for language and fluff scenes

**Pairing**: JesseXJaden

**Summary**: During Halloween, some older students decide to scare the young students of Duel Academy. When the gang splits up for a haunted house walk, the senior students decide to scare Jaden to see if the famous Jaden Yuki is actually afraid. Will Jesse be there to save Jaden? Or will the poor brunette become terrified beyond all belief? Will they get revenge? Or will the seniors have the last laugh?

Me: Okay! Seeing as all of you demanded it...

Lucy: Chapter three is up!!

Me: This is the make-out scene between Jesse and Jaden!

Lucy: Here we go!!

Me: Yay!!

Lucy: The awesome make-out!!

**_Chapter Three: Party Make-Out_**

_At the Party..._

Orange and black decorations were strung from the ceiling of the gym, paper bats and ghosts lining the walls. People, teachers and students, were dancing around in their Halloween costumes and enjoying themselves.

Except for Adrian and his gang.

They were running around and avoiding everything they could, screaming when so much as one paper bat touched them or when someone in a costume similar to the ones that the gang had scared them with came inches from them.

It was quite funny to watch.

"Serves those blokes right for scaring Jaden like that," Jim stated, folding his 'zombie-costume' covered arms over his chest. Syrus nodded quickly, sending some of the fake blood flying and landing on the tile ground of the gym. Chazz yawned and swirled his devil tail around in his fingers.

"Oh well. It was pretty fun to freak that bastard out..." the ravenette stated. Alexis nodded, almost knocking her witch's hat off her mess of blonde hair. Jesse laced his arms around Jaden's waist and pulled him into a backwards embrace, placing his chin on Jaden's shoulder.

"I don't care about them. As long as Jaden doesn't get hurt or scared any more..." the bluenette whispered with a protectiveness in his voice. Jaden blushed and leaned back into the embrace, his brown eyes closed happily. Jesse smiled and then the gang started talking and having a good time.

It would be a great night...

**SPIRITSHIPPING 4 EVER**

"Say, has anyone seen Aniki and Jesse?" Syrus asked as he glanced around. Jaden and Jesse had been with them one moment, but then they had just vanished into thin air, which startled Syrus since he cared so much for his Aniki.

Jim glanced over his shoulder and smirked as he saw Jesse glancing around and carrying Jaden out into the storage room bridal-style, much to Jaden's protests. The aussie stiffled a laugh as to not attract attention and give the two lovers away.

"Nope. Haven't seen 'em," he said before walking over towards the snack table, where Adrian had been last scene cowering in terror from a paper ghost, so he could laugh hysterically at the antics of the two lovers and how desperate Jesse was!

**SPIRITSHIPPING 4 EVER**

Jesse pressed Jaden up against the outside wall of the gym, slamming his lips against the brunette's in a rough, vet loving fashion. Jaden opened his mouth and welcomed Jesse inside, moaning loudly into the kiss. Jesse smirked and started to undo Jaden's shirt, but the brunette started to pull him away. A smirk touched the bluenette's lips.

"No way, Jaden-chan. I've let you escape too many times tonight... And after all..." Jesse took a step back and showed his outfit to Jaden, which he already knew very well. Jesse was dressed up as a vampire, except he had removed the fangs. He said they hurt his teeth and he cut his lip on them. (HA!)

"I am a vampire, and you, my darling angel, are my pray!" Jesse stated with a smile before lunging at Jaden and kissing his neck, earning moans from the brunette. Jaden threw his head back and panted heavily, his face tinted red with embarrassment and his cheeks flushed.

"Je...sse..." he whispered in a weak voice. Jesse smiled and went back up, claiming Jaden's lips with his own. Jaden leaned his head back so they were laying upon the ground, Jesse laying ontop of Jaden, and Jaden under him, their lips locked together.

Jesse pulled back slightly to stare down at his lover.

"I love you..." he stated with a smile before he went down and kissed Jaden's lips against. Jaden moaned into the kiss and gently pulled away from Jesse, his eyes half open and half closed as his heartbeat started racing.

"I love... you too... Jesse..." Jaden whispered before they went back to kissing one another.

Now, everything was perfect...

---

Me: And loh! It is done!

Lucy: Nice!!

Me: This was a fun story!

Lucy: More stories will continue after this!

Me: Yay!

Lucy: Please review!!


End file.
